The Ride of a Lifetime
by Naruto7771
Summary: When bull rider Sasuke Uchiha meets an attractive blonde at a party he's invited to, his world will never be the same again, especially when he wakes up the next morning. Warning: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, violence/blood, Shonen-ai, Really Really Long One-Shot, MA, yaoi, etc. Theme: Sport Rival


**The Ride of a Lifetime**

 **By: Naruto7771**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

 **Warning: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi moments, OOC-ness (mostly only applied to Naruto), dangerous rodeo stunts, graphic bloody scenes, etc.**

Sasuke Uchiha had never really ever been afraid of anything. He rode his first bull when he was only ten years only and loved every millisecond of it. That's when he knew what his destiny would be. The raven wished to follow in the foot steps of his older brother and become Konoha's Rodeo Champion. However, the raven wasn't interest in just any Rodeo devision, he wanted to win first place in the bull riding devision. In two weeks were the finals, it would be the last ride to determine the winner. There was a ride, however, tomorrow that would determine what two lucky fellows would get a chance to go to the finals and fight it out, not only with the bull but with each other.

The raven had been practicing all week the ride tomorrow. His mentor, Kakashi, advised him to take the rest of the day off and let his body relax. The man's reason behind it was because tomorrow's ride would be intense. For these next two competitions, they were bringing bulls from a place known as Akatsuki. The bulls had gotten infamous names such as Pain, Tobi, and Madara.

Mentally preparing himself for tomorrow the Uchiha, after lunch, took a long nap.

(Time Lapse)

The Uchiha awoke to his phone buzzing in his pant's pocket. When the raven answered it, a friend of his started speaking to him.

"So you're not coming to the party?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke could here in the background the loud music that was being played. The raven bit his lip and answered, "I don't think so."

"You're such a buzz kill, Uchiha. I'm always inviting you to these things and you never want to come. It's always about your stupid bullshit." Suigetsu snapped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. The raven debated about going in his head in the end said, "Fine, I guess your right. A few drinks won't hurt, but I don't plan on staying for too long. Got it?"

Suigetsu snickered, "Alright I understand. I'll text you the address and I'll see you when you get there."

Sasuke was the first to hang up. He left the phone of his bed and quickly got changed. The Uchiha had no intention of staying out late, especially tonight.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

When he parked his car, he saw Suigetsu with his girlfriend, Karin, smoking right outside the house where the party was being held. The two greeted the Uchiha.

"So are you ready for tomorrow Sasuke?" Karin asked.

The Uchiha nodded.

"I can't wait! We're going out to support you. Are you planning on doing what your brother did?" Karin asked.

Sasuke shrugged. His brother, Itachi, had been well-known not riding to the eight-second time mark, but riding as long as he could even if it meant going past eight-seconds. The younger Uchiha's record time was just under ten-seconds, however, his brother's record was just under fourteen-seconds. An average of four seconds was a lot, especially when it came to bull riding.

The Uchiha caught sight of his other friend, Juugo, and called him over. The auburn-haired boy walked over and joined the group. Juugo was very quite, but greeted the Uchiha.

Right then, Karin and Suigetsu got rid of their cigarettes and exclaimed, "Let get partying, shall we?!"

(Mini-Time Lapse)

As the night progressed, the Uchiha's boredom grew. He had already had two beers and was thinking about going for his third, when suddenly a blonde-haired, eye-catching boy walked to the ice tubs and got a drink for himself. Sasuke couldn't take is eyes off the boy. He had perfect tan-skin, azure-eyes, and a bright smile that could probably light up anyone's sad day. When the boy looked in the Uchiha's direction, Sasuke quickly looked away. After that, the blonde walked away.

When Sasuke saw where he was headed, the boy had stopped to talk to Kiba, the owner of this house. It was strange, however, because when the blonde spoke the brunette looked over in my direction. It was almost awkward. The Uchiha got up and was about to leave when suddenly someone shouted his name.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba called over to the raven, "I want to introduce you to someone."

Sasuke sighed, and stalked over to Kiba.

The brunette smiled and said over the music, "This is my childhood friend, Naruto. He just moved here."

The raven nodded and said to the blonde, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

The blonde blushed lightly and replied, "Howdy."

Sasuke snickered and asked, "Would you care to get a few drink with me and talk a little?"

The blonde instantly dropped his drink at the sudden request. Sasuke smirked and said, "Now I guess you have to come with me."

The raven grabbed the blonde's hand and lead him towards the ice tubs, where he grabbed as many beers as he could and left with the blonde. From there on the night was a blur filled with small talk, drinking, and that's all the raven would remember.

(Next Day)

The sunlight cracked through the blinds on the window brightly. As the Uchiha started to arise the first thing he felt was a horrible migraine. Sasuke knew that, the hang over was exactly why he hadn't wanted to go to that party last night. The raven was glad he didn't ride until late this afternoon, or else he would have been screwed. Slowly, the raven tried to get up from bed but found it to be a difficult task. Something was restraining him, it was the only answer.

When the Uchiha looked under his sheets found what he least expected. It was the blonde from last night. The raven unhooked the boy's arms from his body and covered him up again. Sasuke had noticed something strange. The boy, Naruto, was naked and he, himself, was naked as well. Trying not to think too hard about last night but hard enough, the raven could only come up with one conclusion. The two had gotten wasted, gone back to Sasuke's house, and fucked.

For now, the raven decided he would just take a pain reliever, shower, change, and then see if Naruto remember anything.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

The blonde slowly awoke from his slumber and but kept his eyes closed. His head felt like it was throbbing as it ached. When the boy cracked his eyes open he realized he wasn't in his apartment. Steadily, the azure-eyed boy got out of the bed and and saw his clothes thrown all over the floor. Just as he was about to lean over and pick them up, a sharp pain stuck his lower back and ass. The boy winced, but found a way to get his clothes. In no time, he was dressed and wobbled down stares. Just as the boy was about to head out the back door of the house, he sensed another presence and turned around. It was a man in a wheelchair. Naruto was startled by this, causing his back to hit the door.

"I-I'm sorry, you scared me." Naruto tried to explain.

The man had a stoic face and said simply, "I'm guessing you're the young man my brother brought home late last night?"

"Brother?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke." The man answered simply.

Naruto tried to remember where he had heard the name "Sasuke" from and then it hit him. Blonde had a tended a party last night and a raven there had offered him a drink when he was first introduced to him.

"I believe so," Naruto answered.

The man smirked, "You're lucky it was me and not our parents. You two were pretty loud last night."

Naruto didn't seem to catch on to what the man was talking about, but became confused by the comment, "Loud?"

The man rolled his eyes, "You really are thick-headed, aren't you? It reminds me of my ex-boyfriend."

"Look I know it's not that obvious to me, so can you just give me a hint or somethin'?" Naruto pleaded.

The though about it and said, "Alright, I'll be as clear as a bell about this. You and my little brother got here late last night and got intimate with each other."

The blonde's face quickly turned scarlet. Naruto didn't need a dictionary to know what 'being intimate' meant. He was extremely embarrassed that all in one night, someone he had only just met had not only taken his virginity, but had also helped give him a hang over. Naruto felt bad that the man in the wheelchair had had to listen in on the entire event of the night.

"I'm real' sor-" Just as Naruto was apologizing, Sasuke's brother interrupted him.

"It's okay. I'm happy Sasuke got out for a bit. Lately, he's been so concerned about the winning and not about having a life outside of the competition." Sasuke's brother mumbled.

Suddenly a lightbulb lit in Naruto's head and the boy said, "Aw shit, do you happen to have the time?"

Itachi looked over and said, "It's almost eleven in the morning."

"Crap, I have to go! I have to be somewhere!" Naruto said in a panic and almost fell but caught himself with the kitchen counter, "Would you happen to know where I am? I just moved here."

"You are at the Uchiha Residence. Sasuke and I own a large plot of land. I would just wait for him, because you might get lost leaving this place on your own." Sasuke's aniki said.

"Thank you very much for the help, but I think it'll be quicker if I do it my way." Naruto said.

"Which would be?" The man asked.

"I was going to ask to borrow a horse. I know how to ride. I'll leave my number so that you or Sasuke can contact me and I'll bring the horse back." Naruto said honestly.

"Horses are expensive. If I leave the horse in your care you have to promise nothing will happen to it and if something does, you'll pay for a new horse." Sasuke's older brother said.

Naruto gulped at the agreement, "Alright."

"Go take a horse then, but first leave your name, number, and address." Sasuke's brother agreed.

Finding a notepad and pen on the counter, Naruto wrote his full name, cell phone number, and his new home address. Handing the notepad to the man, he wobbled out the door but stopped and asked, "What's your name sir? Just so that I know how to address you next time."

"Itachi," The man said.

That name stopped Naruto and turning around he said, "Do you mean, like, the famous bull rider Itachi?"

The man seemed to be taken back by that but said plainly, "No, but I did seen him ride once."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Me too!"

"You go out to rodeos?" Itachi asked.

"Well, 'course I do. My daddy used to be a rodeo champion in his divisions when he rode." Naruto exclaimed.

"What divisions did he ride?" Itachi asked.

"Bronc and Bull riding, mostly. I know he did some barrel racing too." Naruto commented.

"Who's your father?" Itachi asked.

"My father was Minato Namikaze." The blonde said.

"You mean Konoha's Yellow Flash?" Itachi smiled a small smile and added, "The first time I went out to a rodeo, it was to see him ride. He and his wife used to be good friends with my parents."

"It's a small world, isn't it?" Naruto said smiling.

Itachi nodded and said, "Maybe we can meet up with them sometime?"

The happiness suddenly left Naruto's face and turned to anguish, "I don't think that'll happen anytime soon."

"Did they not come with you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto took a deep breath in and admitted, "The last time I ever did anything with the both of them was when we went out to watch Itachi ride, when I was twelve. On the way back home there was a car accident and they didn't make it."

Itachi didn't say anything but reminded the blonde he had to be somewhere. Naruto quickly said thanks and left. Itachi watched as the blonde grabbed the closest horse he could get and rode it, bareback, all the way and then took a left turn.

Itachi sighed and said while turning, "The poor boy looked like he was in a hurry. Why didn't you help him out, Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked in the kitchen quietly and shrugged. Itachi rolled his eyes, "To think, an attractive blonde like him was interested in you. I think he set his hope a bit too high for you...it's almost a crime, little brother."

"Hn, how do you know he was interested in me?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked, "He wouldn't have left a note for you under his number and address."

Sasuke become interested and said, "Let me see,"

Grabbing the notepad from his brother's lap, the raven opened it and saw the note. The note read: Sasuke- Sorry I couldn't stick around. But, call me and maybe we can see each other again. 3

"Now only from prior experiences have I noticed that when a guy asks you to call him, it means he's interested in you." Itachi said, like a smart ass.

"Hn...So Aniki, are you going to the competition today or will you be staying at home?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded and said, "Take me with you today. I think today's competition will be interesting,"

"Let's get you dressed, " Sasuke started, grabbed Itachi's wheelchair and rolled him in to his room, then continued, "after that we can have a light brunch and leave."

"Does your head still hurt?" Itachi asked.

"I took two pain killers and I already threw up in the toilet." Sasuke admitted.

Itachi smirked and said, "Then you're good...I hope that boy doesn't throw up on his way home."

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied.

(Time Lapse)

When the Uchiha's got out to the ring, Sasuke left his brother in his mentor's care.

The raven's migraine had subsided and he felt ready for his ride. Quickly making sure he had on all his gear, the raven raced over to his post.

The speakers introduced him. And the younger Uchiha mounted the wild bull and grabbed onto rein with his left hand, and held on as tight as possible when the bull was set free.

The actual ride was what felt like eternity, even though it only last seconds or so Sasuke believed. The bull kicked and turned franticly. When the raven heard the horn honk he knew that the eight-second time mark had passed. The real challenge was staying on longer. The raven began losing his balance. And after what felt like an eternity longer, the raven jumped off, ran to the gate, and climbed over it to safety.

"That was excellent Sasuke." Kakashi commented on his student and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Wha-What was my time?" Sasuke asked, out of breath.

"13.45 was your time. However Itachi's record time was 13.56. For the next competition see if you can stay on a bit longer." Kakashi said.

"Hn, is there anyone else riding or am I the last one again?" Sasuke asked.

"Their's one more guy riding, but I think you might be interest in watching him." Itachi said a bit mischievously.

The three left together to watch the last competitor.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

When the speakers introduced the last competitor, the younger Uchiha nearly jumped out of his seat. The blonde he had take home with him last night had been introduced as the last rider, Naruto Uzumaki.

When the the gate opened the bull went wild, but Sasuke found it strange because the Uzumaki seemed to be almost one with the bull as he rode. The eight second time mark rang but the boy stayed on the animal. The wild beast bucked and kicked franticly all over the place but the boy was unmoved. It was as if he was an angel and the bull was the demon he was trying to tame. The few moments later the blonde jumped off, ran to the gate, and got over it. When the Uchiha saw the boy's time, he was in utter shock. The Uzumaki had ridden an entire, three seconds longer than he had. The boy had beaten his brother's record.

Itachi made a sole comment that spoke for all, "That boy, he'll be legendary. I'm glad I came out to see him."

The three got up and exited the stadium. Kakashi agreed to drive Itachi tithe Uchiha Residence while Sasuke, who had driven here, decided to search for his blonde 'angel'. Walking all throughout the station the Uchiha saw no sign of the Uzumaki until someone ran into him.

"Pardon me, I'm so sorry." A familiar voice said.

When Sasuke turned around he saw him, Naruto. But the blonde was leaving; it almost looked like he was looking for someone or something. The Uchiha quickly went after him, grabbed his wrist and said, "Dobe where are you going?"

"Stupid, Teme, what are you-?" The blonde said furiously but then the anger turned to fluster and the boy quickly said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I was actually...looking for you."

"Hn, your time was pretty impressive today. I didn't know you rode." Sasuke added.

The blonde blushed and said softly, "Yeah, I've been riding for a few years. I didn't think you were the type to ride either."

Sasuke looked puzzled, "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I ride, especially when Itachi's my brother and my second mentor?"

"So you're saying...wait but your brother told me this morning that he didn't...I'm so confused now." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke smirked, "My brother was a famous bull rider back in his day. On one of his rides, however, things didn't go as planned and he ended up paralyzed from the waste down. A lot of sad things just occurred after that." When the raven said his last statement he almost frowned, but kept his stoic outlook.

When Sasuke looked over he noticed the boy was crying and asked him if he had done anything to hurt his feelings but Naruto shook his head and said softly, "It's nothing I'm just happy."

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"I was lucky enough to meet him. I met the bull riding, record-setting Itachi! You don't understand, he inspired me to ride. The reason I rode in the first place was so that I could face him...but I guess I can't now." Naruto explained then whispered, "I guess I'll just have to find a new reason..."

Sasuke have a small smile and said, "I'm happy that you thought so highly of my brother. Frankly, I think he needs to hear stuff like that to cheer him up. This was actually the first ride he went to since his injury. I believe the term he used to describe your style was 'Legendary'."

Naruto was astonished, "Wow, I didn't think...I didn't think I was that good."

"Believe me you're really good. I think you even left my trainer a bit bewildered." Sasuke said.

Naruto giggled, "Did you get my note by any chance?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I did and I was planning on calling, but then I met you here. Would you like to get dinner with me?"

Naruto's blush deepened, "Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." Sasuke agreed.

"Ah, yeah, that'd be nice." Naruto said.

"Come on, I'll drive you home and while I'm at it I'll pick up my horse in the trailer." Sasuke said and Naruto agreed.

The two walked to Sasuke's big, blue truck, got in, started the car, and the raven and the blonde drove away.

(Time Lapse)

After Sasuke dropped Naruto off at his house and got his horse, he returned home to shower and get dressed.

Sasuke pondered at the last thing Naruto had said to him before he got out of the car, 'You look nice, by the way, those colors suite you well.'

Sasuke looked at his out fit and agreed. The raven was wearing a white button up shirt with a corduroy blue vest and a teal blue tie. The raven's cowboy hat and boots was also white.

When the raven got home, he hastily made his way in side.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Itachi asked.

"I'm going on a date tonight." Sasuke said.

Itachi almost laughed, "A date? Sasuke the last time you were on a date was in high school. I'm happy your getting a social life outside of ridding though, it's good for you little brother."

Sasuke nodded, "He's amazing Itachi I just can't stop thinking about him,"

Itachi, "If you enjoy yourself enough tonight, you should think about asking him to be your boyfriend."

"I don't know Itachi, that's a lot of commitment and-" Itachi interrupted him.

"You won't know until you try, plus he's a rider too. He has an idea about what you go through." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to get ready.

(Time Lapse)

The Uchiha parked his car right in front of the Uzumaki's drive way, got down, and rang the door bell. As he waited, he observed the area. It land and pastures were much smaller than his own but compared to others, it would have been considered a large piece of property to own.

The raven heard the door open and out came a semi-casually dressed Naruto. At first the blonde was hesitant but then he said, "You look nice."

The raven rolled his eyes and said, "Not as good as you." Sasuke looked down at his polo and jeans, wondering if he should go home and change, but it seemed like the blonde didn't care so he left it alone.

The Uchiha escorted his blonde to his truck, from there the two got in and the raven drove away to the restaurant he had made reservations at, a few hours before, to eat.

Once the two arrived at the restaurant they parked the car, walked inside, and we're quickly seated by their waitress.

"Do you live by yourself?" Sasuke asked, trying to make small talk, and then wished he hadn't remembering what he had overheard the blonde saying to Itachi.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, but my brother might be coming to live with me. He bought me the house. I should be grateful to him, because if not I wouldn't of have had such a nice place to live."

"I didn't know you had a brother. What's he like?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled and fiddled with fingers, "He's nothing like me, except for the fact that we can both be stubborn sometimes." Naruto winked at Sasuke and continued, "He's a redhead who got a full ride to college a scholarship. My brother was real smart. He was already in college when my parents passed. Kyuubi offered to drop out and take custody of me but I wouldn't have it. I told him I wanted him to keep studying so he did and I want off to live with our grandparents."

Sasuke then asked, "What does he do for a living? He must make a lot of money to be able to buy that much land."

"He's a doctor and works in hospitals." Naruto said simply.

"So I'm guessing he's a surgeon?" Sasuke came to a conclusion.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah he cuts people open and fixes them and then puts them back together, or at least that's how he explained it to me. But I haven't talk to him in a while."

The raven's look asked the question and Naruto continued, "It's because we got into a fight. He didn't want me bull riding professionally and I was against it. He said I'd be like the rest of them, hospitalized for the rest of my life from one bad fall. And I told him I didn't care. He got angry and hung up and he next time he called me was years

After saying he'd bought an estate hear and asked me if I'd move here with him. I accepted his offer and that's how I got here."

The raven nodded and the the waitress came back and the two ordered their food. Once the waitress left the Uchiha said, "I think you and your brother will make up soon enough for that."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't think so. He hates it, bull riding."

Sasuke sighed he said, "When my brother became paralyzed, he wanted me to stop bull riding too. Tried to make me believe it was a waste of time and even more dangerous than he had believed." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and he could see how serious they were so he continued, "When I went out practicing one day I told him, the reason I rode was because I wanted to continue what he had started. At first Itachi thought it was stupid, but then he became accepting of the fact that I rode for him because he couldn't ride for himself anymore. For awhile, Itachi had become depressed after his accident." Sasuke paused and continued, "When his long time boyfriend found out he was paralyzed, his boyfriend left him for another man. I don't honk I've ever seen my brother cry more more than the day he found out."

Naruto frowned, feeling sorry for the older Uchiha. He then asked, "Has he dated anyone else since?"

Sasuke gave him the look of the century, "Naruto, no offense but who's going to want to date an ex-bull rider who's now paralyzed."

"You'd be surprised the people my brother's dated have actually mostly been old patients of his." Naruto said.

"Your brother sounds strange then..." Sasuke finished, as the waitress brought over there food and served it to them.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

Walking out of the restaurant, Naruto complained, "You didn't have to do that! I could have paid for the bill too."

"From what you told me,you made bull riding sound like your only job. I have a part time job and I make a lot of money off of it, so don't fret." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and got into Sasuke's truck. The two rode back to Naruto's estate in silence. When the blonde got out of the car, the raven did as well and escorted him to the door.

The blonde looked down to his shoes and then back up to the raven's face and said, "I don't want you to go."

"Can I kiss you then?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto blushed but nodded.

The raven pressed their lips together and what started as an innocent kiss soon turned sinful and heated. The raven opened door, the blonde had unlocked, and cared the blonde one of the first upstair's bedrooms. Laying him on the bed the raven quickly removed his own clothing, as the blonde removed his. Once the two were fully naked, the Uchiha started kissing and sucking the sensitive areas around the blonde's neck and chest. Making his way down, the raven came across Naruto's ripe nipples and played with them. He let his tongue waltz around them and when the raven's teeth bit down on them, Naruto nearly screamed. The shock however had been too much for him to make a sound, though. As Sasuke's tongue skipped the rest of he blonde's body impatiently, and immediately went to his desired area, the blonde let out a moan. His raven had licked the pre-cum off of the head of his member. Getting on all fours, the blonde knew what was to come next when the raven soaked his fingers in saliva. Loosing the boy's entry, the raven pumped his fingers roughly in and out while keeping the same pace as he pumped the boy's member. When he thought the blonde was loose enough, he pulled his digits out and slowly inserted his shaft instead. With the sudden change, the blonde took notice of it and endured the pain for the most part, He didn't want his partner to know he was suffering. Once Sasuke was in, the pain started to subside as they stayed still for a moment. And once the blonde said it was okay, the raven began thrusting. The thrusts at first were rough, but then they became smoother when the raven hit the blonde's sweet spot. Naruto mewled and moaned the raven's name from them on repeatedly. It wasn't until the blonde knew he was close that he tried to warn the raven in time, but failed and ended up coming. The raven wasn't far behind and came inside the blonde. Naruto, exhausted, snuggled up against his partner's chest and and quickly fell asleep. Sasuke pulled the sheet out and over both of their bodies, while keeping the blonde next to him, and fell asleep.

(Time Lapse)

It was early the next morning when Sasuke awoke. As he looked around he noticed the blonde wasn't in bed anymore so he got up and started looking for him. When he found the dobe, he was in another room talking to someone on the phone. Sasuke decided leave him alone and got dressed instead. After the raven got dressed he went down stairs and started making breakfast out of the ingredients the blonde owned.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Naruto said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too." The raven replied.

"Listen, I was thinking...Last night I had a good time and, uh, I mean, what I'm. Trying to say-" The raven cut him off and said.

"Naruto do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled, "I thought you'd never ask..." The blonde paused then said, "I guess I've found a reason to ride."

"What reason is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll ride for you." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Sasuke flushed but then smirked, he hadn't been expecting the blonde to say that.

"By the way, my brother just called, it looks like he's coming today." Naruto said.

Sasuke grinned and said, "Maybe we should set out brothers up on a blind date with each other."

Shock filled Naruto's face then it turned into agreement, "Kyuubi would be so mad at me. He might kick me out of the house."

Sasuke then said, "I was being sarcastic but, now that I think about it, it would be a good way for Aniki to get over Deidera, his ex."

"How will we do this then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment then said, "Simple, I'll host dinner at my house and you can invite your brother to come tonight. I'm sure he'd love to meet your boyfriend and his brother." Sasuke smirked.

With that said, all the plans were made and the two went their separate ways to meet again later that day.

(Time Lapse)

Naruto had driven to the airport and was waiting for his brother. When he saw the redhead Naruto waved to him. The redhead saw this and rolled his suite case to blonde's orange truck. Throwing the suite case in the back, the red head got into the passenger's seat and the blonde drove away.

"How do you like the house?" Kyuubi asked his younger brother.

"It's real nice. I'm glad to see you're doing well, Kyu." Naruto said, honestly.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and looked out the window. They both rode in silence, until Naruto said, "So Kyu I have a boyfriend and he was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with us tonight?"

This caught Kyuubi's attention and the man answered, "Wouldn't it be awkward, me being there with you and your boyfriend?"

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke, my boyfriend, has an older brother too. He's real nice but he's paralyzed from the waste down."

"Is this brother hot?" Kyuubi asked.

"Maybe." Was all Naruto said, knowing it would bother Kyu and get him to go to dinner with him at Sasuke's house.

Just as easily as Naruto thought he would, Kyuubi took the bait.

The redhead got his stuff settled into a room, and then quickly got changed for dinner.

"Ready Kyu?" The blonde asked.

"Let's go." The doctor said headed out the door.

(Mini-Time Lapse)

Right after Naruto had rung the door bell, he noticed his brother was getting nervous.

"Kyu, you have to keep it together. My boyfriend doesn't even know you." Naruto said and Kyu quickly got everything together.

When the door opened, Sasuke appeared. He was dressed semi-casually and the raven smelled nice. The blonde didn't notice his jaw was hanging open until Sasuke loses it for him.

"I presume this is your brother, dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well, Kyu this is Sasuke, my boyfriend. Sasuke this is my brother, Kyu." Naruto said.

Sasuke extended his hand and Kyu took it and shook it.

"It a pleasure to meet you," Sasuke said.

"No, the pleasure's mine." Kyu replied.

The three entered the Uchiha's home and went into the dinning room where Itachi's chair was rolled up to.

"It's nice to see you again Itachi." Naruto said and then added, "By the way, telling lies isn't nice."

Itachi at first was confused but then remember what he had told the blonde and said, "Hn I didn't tell a lie, I only said how I felt."

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds like some bull shit Sasuke would have said too." Naruto replied

Itachi smirked and said, "You don't change Naruto." He then paused when he realized there was another person in the room. He didn't recognize this person so he said, "Who's your friend, Naruto?"

"Oh Itachi this is my older brother, Kyuubi. He bought the house I've live in a and he's going to live with me now." Naruto said.

"Sasuke did mention something about you owning a large plot of land...I was wondering where a bull rider makes so much money to buy something so nice?" Itachi said, almost sarcastically.

"Nah, I barely make anything. My brother's a doctor and he worked in a hospital." Naruto said.

Itachi smirked, "Quite different from yourself, right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and looked over at his brother. The blonde became scared when it seemed to looked like his brother was eye-raping Itachi. Naruto decided to go to the kitchen, where Sasuke was, and excused himself.

Kyu came close to Itachi who was drinking a glass of water then and the red head said, "I'm going to be straight forward with you, I don't think I've ever seen a man more attractive than you in my life."

Itachi almost choked from hearing that. And Kyu continued, "I'm so glad I moved here because where I was there was no eye-candy, especially nothing as cute as you."

Itachi didn't know how to react to the man's outburst except said softly, "You do know I'm paralyzed right?"

Kyu nodded and said, "Yeah, my brother told me, but I don't really think it's a problem unless you make it a problem."

Itachi then said almost in disbelief, "Really?"

"Hell yeah. All the people I've ever dated, seriously, were once patients of mine at the hospital." Kyu said.

"Where they as bad as me?" Itachi asked.

"Some...others were worse." Kyu said.

"Like how much worst?" Itachi asked, trying to see if he believe the redhead.

"Well, one of my closest relationship was with a guy who had a tumor in his brain. The tumor had been benign so I just removed it. It turns out, another one had started to grow in another section of his brain a few months after that an it was cancerous. I sent him to get treated for it but the cancer killed him before he could get better. That was about three years ago and it still hurts every time I think about it." The redhead said, while tears started sprawling from his eyes and down his face.

Kyu quickly whipped them away with his hand and said, "I'm sure you've had one of those moments where you've had a relationship with someone and when you lost them it felt like the world just stopped right?"

Itachi nodded in agreement.

Kyu smiled and said, "But I'm happy his suffering is over, at least. The chemo was practically eating him alive."

Itachi commented, "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not pleasant to watch...as a doctor nor as a boyfriend." Kyu said and then added, "You should be lucky you can see your legs. Some people don't have legs at all."

Itachi looked up at the redhead for a second waiting for him to continue and so the Uzumaki did, "I went off for a year to work as a field doctor in the army, without telling my grandparents."

"I don't think I've ever seen so many amputations done in my whole life. It scare me. Sometimes their weren't enough doctors to take care of all the wounded and sick soldiers. So, bodies would pile up of dead soldiers and they would just rot. I think that's why I felt so blessed when I came back here. Every person I ever dated it was, because I saw them for who they were not what they looked like or out of pity." The Uzumaki explained.

Itachi felt moved by this explanation. He looked at the redhead wanting to say something, but couldn't. It was then, that Naruto and Sasuke brought dinner out, onto the table, and the four of them ate peacefully.

(Time Lapse)

Naruto and Sasuke were holding hands. The two wanted to go on a walk outside, so Naruto said to his brother, "Kyu I'm going out with Sasuke. Are you going to be okay if I leave you here for a little while?"

Kyu nodded and said, "I'll be fine. Plus your boyfriend's brother will keep me company."

Naruto grinned and the younger Uzumaki and Uchiha walked out the door, closing it behind them.

Kyu sat back at the table where Itachi was and said, "I guess it's just us, again."

Itachi nodded and said, "You sounded sincere earlier about what you said..."

Kyu was confused by this, "Why would I lie?"

Itachi shrugged and started, "My last boyfriend," He paused and then continued, "He said he'd never leave me no matter what. We were together for three year and then an accident occurred. The doctors told me I'd never be able to walk again. And he left me...he left me because I'm confined to this wheelchair for the rest of my life."

"He sounds like an asshole to me." Kyu said, rolling his eyes.

"I heard he has a new boyfriend and has already forgotten about me. Sasuke's been trying to get me to try and go out and find someone else but when I think about it I can't imagine it...it's strange...They'll just leave me too after they get done using me." Itachi said half-heartedly.

Kyu wanted to slap him in the face. But said sternly, "If he has a new guy in his life, then who gives a damn what you do with yours. You deserve a good, new guy. Your too hot to be single for the rest of your life."

After Kyuubi had notice what words had specifically escaped his lips, he blushed madly and covered his face with his hands.

The Uchiha rolled his wheelchair out from where it was, around the other side of the table, to Kyuubi's seat.

"Kyuubi...That's your name right?" Itachi called.

Kyu looked up and when he did he hadn't expected the Uchiha to be so close to him. Kyu nodded remembering he had been asked a question.

"Tell me, are you single?" Itachi asked.

Kyu's face was blank at first but then he nodded.

The raven smirked and said, "Come here then..."

Kyu came close to the Uchiha and Itachi pulled the redhead's torso onto his wheelchair. This surprised the redhead and soon enough the two were practically devouring each other using only their lips and tongue.

It wasn't until a little while later that Kyu asked Itachi, "How do you like it?"

Itachi was puzzled by the question at first but caught on and said, "In all my relationships, I've always been the top."

The doctor stayed quiet but then said, "I could live with that,"

"You could?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, plus you're attractive. I'm not going to say no. I'll help you." Kyu grinned chuckling, "At least now you know you'll have an active sex life again."

Itachi rolled his eyes, with a smirk on his face.

Kyu got off of Itachi and pushed the wheelchair into a downstair's bedroom. There, just Kyuubi had promised, the two enjoyed themselves for the night. And hope seemed to come back to the older Uchiha.

(Time Lapse)

It was morning of the next day, Itachi was the first to awake. He was on his bed and laying on his bare chest was the redhead, Kyuubi, who was still asleep. Running his pale hand thought the long red hair, Itachi realized this had all been planned. Sasuke had probably set Naruto up to bring his brother and then leave the two of them alone. Kyuubi must have been gullible enough to have taken the bate, or so that what Itachi presumed. But so had he...he had fallen into Sasuke's trap. Itachi didn't seem to be bothered as much as he'd like to be about this. The older raven smirked and thought that, maybe it was because he had fallen for the redhead. Or because it was too late to turn back the hands of time.

Awaking groggily Kyuubi asked, "Is it morning already?"

"Yep, but you know, for a doctor you'd make a good seme." Itachi said.

Kyu smirked and asked, "Do you want me to top next time? I have experience on both ends."

Itachi thought about but declined, "I like it better when I look at you, moaning while you try to take it all in."

"I didn't think a paralyzed person could have such a large erection...well dick in general." Kyu admitted, while blushing and looked away.

"Your honesty makes you cute, Uzumaki." Itachi added.

Kyuubi smirked and said, "I think it's about time we get up now. Your brother isn't going to want to clean up our mess."

Itachi chuckled, "My otouto and your brother might have ditched us and just left us here."

Kyuubi quickly realized what Itachi was talking about, "Are you saying my brother set me up?"

Itachi shrugged and said, "It seems so but don't worry I didn't realize it until this morning."

Kyuubi smirked and said, "I guess I can't be mad with Naruto then...because I've fallen too hard for you to walk away now."

Itachi raised a brow, "You too?"

Kyu nodded.

Itachi then said, "So, do you want to do this again some time? Maybe after a movie...?"

Kyuubi giggled and said, "Sounds like a date."

The doctor got up slowly from the bed and groaned; he felt his ass hurt. It wasn't until he turned around and saw Itachi's face that he realized he was still naked.

"Natural redhead?" Itachi asked.

Kyu blushed madly and ignored the Uchiha's rude question. Picking up his clothing,

Kyuubi put them on and helped Itachi into his wheelchair. Once the raven was in the chair, naked, he picked out some fresh clothes from the dresser and placed it on the raven's lap. With that, the redhead rolled the older Uchiha into the closest bathroom and helped him into the tub. Afterwards, Kyu plugged the tub and started the water.

"This reminds me of the swimming therapy for patients with paralysis that was available at the old hospital I used to work for." Kyuubi said randomly wanting to get rid of the awkward silence.

"There's swimming therapy?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah it's to help the 'silenced muscles' or so that's what they say." Kyuubi said and the redhead added, "But I mean you can do anything you can play sports, ski, swim, everything. It'll just be a bit different I think."

Itachi smiled and nodded. Kyuubi grabbed the bar of soap and handed it to Itachi, "I'm sure you know how to take a bath. Call me when your done." Kyuubi said and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The redhead suddenly heard, what seemed to be, the front door open. When he looked, he saw it was only his raven's brother, Sasuke. After the younger raven closed the door and saw Kyuubi standing right out side of the bathroom door, the raven walked over and asked the redhead, "Is my brother in there?"

Kyuubi nodded and aswered, "Yeah, he's taking a bath. By the way, where's my brother?"

Sasuke then said, "Oh, he's at your house. Last night we walked back to your house and stayed there the night. I walked back by myself because Naruto said he had to do something. But I did bring Naruto's car keys with me, so you have a ride home."

Kyuubi smirked, "How gracious if you to think of me. I guess Itachi was right."

"What was Aniki right about?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"He said you and and my brother set us up to end up together. I guess he was right. And your plan worked." Kyuubi said taking the keys from Sasuke who offered them to him.

Kyuubi then walked to the bathroom door and said loudly, "Ita, I'm leaving. Your brother's here to take care of you. I'll leave my number, so call me. We can talk about the movie thing anytime...if I'm not working."

With that the redhead gave the younger Uchiha his card and instructed him to give it to Itachi when he was done. Kyu, then, left the house, and started the orange truck, and left the Uchiha Residence.

(Time Lapse)

The Finale to announce Konoha's Rodeo Champion was coming up quickly. The Uchiha spent most of his day practicing on techniques and such with his mentor. He knew that the only way to win was to stay on longer than Naruto. The raven didn't even care about beating his brother's record anymore, he now wanted to beat his blonde's record.

When the time came for the competition, Naruto and Sasuke met an hour earlier. The kissed at the meet and wished each other well in the competition. Naruto waited near the gate to watch Sasuke. The Uzumaki knew he was next so he might as well as be prepared and ready. The Uchiha mounted the wild bull. The bull Sasuke had chosen to ride was named, Kaguya Otsutsuki. The nickname given to the bull was 'mother' because they called him the 'mother' of all wild bulls. Naruto's pick had also been nice, he had picked Madara. As Sasuke felt seconds passing by he saw the gate open and the bull start fighting it's way out of its encasement. The Uchiha felt the bull thrash him around franticly but he held on as hard as he could. The Uchiha tried to count the seconds out but between the bull's rough, harsh moments and his muscles trying to hold on with one hand, his brain just couldn't count. It was then that the bulk made a large jerk and it sent the Uchiha flying by force. The raven landed on his back and as he tried to get back up quickly, the bulk ran after him. The rodeo clowns came out too late when the bull had made its fierce attack. The bull stabbed it's horn though the raven's riding arm and started jerking it in multiple directions, furiously. When the rodeo clowns were able to get to release the Uchiha's arm, the clowns directed the bull back into its pen. Sasuke laid there in the middle of the ring, losing blood, waiting for the medics. Right as the medics came to get him, the blonde suddenly appeared beside him asking him if he needed anything and telling him it was going to be alright.

The raven was confused by this and didn't really care, so he stayed quiet.

(Time Lapse-1 Day Later)

What Sasuke awoke he realized he was at the hospital. His memory of the day before began to sink in and he quickly looked over at his arm. The shock was almost too great for him. The Uchiha's arm was missing.

The door opened then and in walked in Naruto and Itachi,

"It looks like you're up." Itachi said.

"Where's my arm?" Sasuke asked his brother sternly, almost impatient.

Itachi and Naruto shared a look, Naruto bit his lip. Naruto walked up Naruto to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, "I know it looks bad right now. But you need to calm down. My brother said your arm was too badly injured to restore. All the nerves and muscle tissue were...uh...well he said something about those things having problems that made them not function. I know your real upset, believe me, I would be too."

The older raven then said, "I placed an order for you to get a prosthetic. Does that sound reasonable?"

The younger raven nodded. A nurse came in, changed the IV, and left.

Sasuke asked, "Who won the Rodeo?"

Naruto chuckled, "You did actually. I got disqualified."

Sasuke erased a brow, "Why?"

"Because I ran out into the ring while you were still in there." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked, "You're such a dobe."

"And you're such a Teme." Naruto replied back.

(1 Month Later)

The two raven's decided it would be best to settle everything by having the lovers move into each other's homes. Sasuke moved in with Naruto and Kyuubi moved in with Itachi.

Sasuke had started training himself the 'old school' way of bull riding by riding with the non-dominant hand, the only hand he had left. Naruto and Kakashi assisted in helping Sasuke's body adapt to the new form of riding.

Autumns as near in Konoha and the blonde was inside cooking dinner for his boyfriend. Even though the blonde wasn't the best, Sasuke still ate his food in the end no appreciate it. Naruto knew Sasuke found doing things with one arm difficult. The prosthetic didn't really help the raven as much as he had expected.

As Naruto left the food cooking, he went up stairs to check on Sasuke who was supposed to be getting dressed. When the blonde looked in their bedroom, the raven was still naked all the clothing thrown everywhere, obviously in frustration.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Yes?" The raven answered walking into the closet.

"Still trying to find something to wear?"

There was no reply, then the raven popped out of the closet and said, "Yeah can you help me?"

With that the blonde walked into the bedroom and toward the raven.

The blonde looked into the raven's closet and picked out something simple, yet nice fore him.

The raven got dressed as quickly as he could with one arm. And with Naruto's help it doubled the speed. The two were downstairs and ready to eat on no time. Naruto served dinner to his raven and their 'guests'.

"This is really good Naruto," Kyuubi said."

Naruto smiled saying, "Thanks, I actually picked up that recipe from a friend of mine."

Once everyone was done eating, the older raven seduced the redhead into taking him home for kinky sex and they left.

Now alone, Naruto and Sasuke made out on the sofa, trying not to kill each other with kisses. Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. There, the two only continued in their explicit activities.

Naruto didn't really care weather Sasuke had an arm or not just, all he care was that he was loved. Their kinky sex showed exactly how they felt for each other...all they needed was one another. No one else. Together, they would have the ride of their lives and it would last a lifetime.

 **A/N: Probably the longest seven page intended one-Shot I've ever written...it took me three days to finish this. One-shots usually only take me a few hours to finish. I'm kind of proud of myself though for stepping outside of my comfort zone and talking about stuff I have absolutely no idea how they actually...most of this is all online research i did...I hope you like my really long one-shot...BTW I forgot to mention I'm going on vacation in July so I might update late next month...this is kinda a gift... For being late... :)**


End file.
